Track lighting systems are commonly used to provide unique and changeable decorative lighting displays. Typically, a large variety of track lighting lamps can be quickly installed at any of a number of positions and angles along a track lighting strip by snapping a specially adapted mounting connected to the lamp into an open conductive channel element on the strip. These lamps may be removed, replaced and repositioned with little effort. This allows for a great deal of flexibility in creating and changing the lighting display.
However, track lighting strips are typically either mounted to a surface, such as a ceiling or a wall, or are suspended from the ceiling. Thus, once mounted the strip becomes a permanent fixture and cannot easily be repositioned. A traditional, standing floor lamp, on the other hand, can be easily moved from position to position as desired. Unfortunately, a floor lamp does not have the lighting flexibility associated with track lighting. Thus, a need exists for a lighting system having the mobility of a floor lamp and the flexibility and versatility of track lighting.